Utsunomiya Toramaru
(Forward) |number= 11 (Inazuma Japan) (Raimon) 9 (Neo Raimon) |element=Wood |team= Inazuma Japan Raimon Neo Raimon Inazuma Japan B |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 068 Episode 037 (GO) |seiyuu= Rie Kugimiya}} Utsunomiya Toramaru (宇都宮 虎丸) is one of the main supporting characters, that was chosen to join Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in GO as Ishido's right-hand man. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"He idolizes Gouenji Shuuya, yet he has some incredible latent abilities of his own..."'' Appearance Toramaru has spiky blue-black hair and eyes. Endou Kanon's hair is similar to his. His jersey is the same as others, a blue shirt with white stripes on his shoulders, a red patch below his collar and a thunder sign on his left side of his shirt, and plain white shorts which have blue strips on it. His casual clothes is a white shirt with yellow jacket and grey shorts. In GO, he grew side bangs and his hair spikes to the left. Toramaru is usually seen wearing a gray comple along with a black tie and black gloves. Personality Toramaru can be a shy and quite an innocent boy. Though he may be shy at times, he is very strong and has an unmistakable huge amount of potential in soccer, as he has impressive natural talent at the sport. At the same time, he is a very helpful and concerned boy when it comes to helping his mother and even insists on running the restaurant himself when she was feeling ill. Both in the anime and game, after the team tell him to do his absolute best without worrying, he uses Tiger Drive and scores in the match against Desert Lion, shocking the team as his true strength was revealed. After that moment, Toramaru played freely without being pressured into thinking he is scoring too many goals, and his true energetic and competitive personality was shown. He does not call her until the customers in the restaurant becomes rowdy. He also greatly idolizes Gouenji and even wants to become a better soccer player than Gouenji someday ever since the time they told him not to hold back in his plays, sometimes saying, "Beware, or I'll take the ace's seat from you." After that, the respect he had for Gouenji and the others had grown profusely, not only as seniors, but also as friends. Plot Season 3 Toramaru first appeared in episode 68, following Endou because he didn't know how to get to Raimon. He was also one of Japan's representatives. Because of his young age, he is exempt from joining the Football Frontier and playing professionally. Though he is brought in by Coach Hibiki to join Inazuma Japan. In the selection match of Inazuma Japan, Toramaru had a chance to shoot but passed it to someone else. The same thing happened again in the match against Big Waves. During the training camps, Toramaru was usually seen going home earlier than the others with the coach's permission. His past was finally revealed when they fought against Desert Lion. Toramaru is a sixth grade student and the best soccer player in his district, but then he was shunned by his teammates. This was because since he was an excellent player, he would score most of the goals, ignoring his teammates. He then made up his mind that he would always let others score while he would make assists. But in the match against Desert Lion, Gouenji and the others told him that he can always play his best and that none of them are unable to handle his plays. Toramaru then decides to play his full potential and brings out his hissatsu, Tiger Drive. During the day, Toramaru helped his sickly mother with her restaurant, making deliveries during the afternoon that cut into his soccer practice. Toramaru also had no data in the Football Frontier because he is only in 6th Grade Elementary school but he is allowed to play in the FFI due to the fact that it takes different cultures of countries into consideration thus, those who are 15 and younger are allowed to play. He especially looks up to Gouenji, and eventually Tobitaka, as role models. Later, in some episodes he was given mail that contained something very important about his mother, which made him very angry and refused to speak with anyone. However, because of Tobitaka he was able to get over it and after learned RC Shoot. After the finals and when Inazuma Japan returned back to Japan, Toramaru joined Raimon. In episode 126 he did not graduate because he was still a first year, but he became the ace striker of Raimon. He also watched Raimon's graduation ceremony. When it was Endou's turn to receive his diploma, it was seen that he and along with the rest of Raimon were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. Then episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched. All of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou saying "Let's play soccer!!". Plot (GO) He first appear in the episode 37 when he talked to Ishido. In Inazuma Eleven GO game, it is seen on the 4 first cut scene that he is watching the finals match of the Holy Road which consists of Raimon versus the final team. Toramaru is shown watching the match alongside Ishido Shuuji and Saginuma Osamu. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie In the movie, he joined the Raimon Team to help fight against Team Ogre along with Kanon, Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki and Hiroto. He used Tiger Drive to make a chain shoot with Gouenji's Maximum Fire in order to score Raimon's first goal. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Toramaru, you need to have: *'Item': Legendary Special Training Notes (Unlocked in a Blue Chest at Furukabu's Challenge Route) *'Topic': Legendary Player (Got from a man sitted in a bench just outside Raimon's soccer club) *'Player': Hijikata Raiden (Legendary Raimon's Community Master located inside the old soccer club) *'Player': Gouenji Masato (Emissary From Future's Community Master located at the Mall's north map) After this, he can be scouted for 4550 Kizuna Points. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Adult Form In order to scout Toramaru as an adult you need to have: *'Item': Holy Road Directory (Dropped from a Soccer Battle against Best Friends) *'Player': Young Toramaru (Player) (Past Raimon's Community Master in front of the Old Clubroom) *'Player': Ishido Shuuji (Player) (Seidouzan's Community Master in front of Holy Road Stadium) After this, he can be scouted for 4000 Kizuna Points. Young Form In order to scout Toramaru as you need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Photo': School Song *'Photo': Old School Badge After this, he can be scouted for 2000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven 3= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 120 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 72 *'Body': 56 *'Control': 60 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 56 *'Guts': 57 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (Young form)= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 73 *'Lucky': 97 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone(Adult form)= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 167 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 73 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 146 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 90 *'Lucky': 98 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C Hissatsu Anime only= *'SH Grand Fire' (with Gouenji & Hiroto) *'SH Jet Stream' (with Endou and Gouenji, temporarily with Fudou) Inazuma Eleven 3= *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'SH Tiger Drive' *'SH Tiger Storm' *'SH Gladius Arch' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3 (Neo Raimon form)= *'OF Dual Pass' *'DF Sigma Zone' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Rocket Head' *'SH Ballista Shot' *'OF Zeroyon' *'OF Claymore' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (Young form)= *'SH Tiger Drive' *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'OF Trick Ball' *'SH Ouja no Kiba' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (Adult form)= *'OF Zeroyon' *'SH Tiger Drive' *'OF Linear Drive' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (Young form)= *'SH Tiger Drive' *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'OF Trick Ball' *'SH Ballista Shot' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (Adult form)= *'OF Zeroyon' *'SH Tiger Drive' *'SH Ballista Shot' *'SH Triangle ZZ' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Tiger Drive' *'SH Tiger Storm' (with Gouenji) *'SH RC Shoot' *'SH Gladius Arch' *'SH Grand Fire' (with Gouenji & Hiroto) *'SH Jet Stream' (with Endou and Gouenji, temporarily with Fudou) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Tekki Hei Knight B' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc Level 3' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Route of Sky' *'HT Dual Typhoon' Relationships *'Utsunomiya Tae' (mother) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Dreams' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon U-13' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Team Kidou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Kidou' Trivia *"Tora" in Japanese means 'Tiger', a pun on his techniques, Tiger Drive and Tiger Storm and the restaurant he works in is called Tiger Restaurant. *When he first appeared at Inazuma Japan, his outfit was different from the game, his appearance there being blue shorts, and a yellow and green hoodie, whereas in the anime it was a blue and white tracksuit. *He is known to be a good cook, as he helps his mother run the cafe, and also seems to have a sense of criticism when it comes to tasting food. *In Inazuma Eleven 3, differently from the anime, Toramaru knew Endou before he, Kabeyama, Kazemaru and Someoka beat some bullies who were tormenting him because he ran into them. **He knew about Endou due to the past events of the Aliea Academy tragedy, and Endou saving the world from them. *He is stated by Hibiki to have natural talent in soccer even without hard training at all. *He was the youngest person in Inazuma Japan since it states he was in his second year when the final match between New and Old Raimon teams took place, and was in elementary school before the FFI began. Navigation